Seres
Seres ist ein Nebencharakter aus Tales of Berseria. Geschichte Frühe Jahre Seres ist eine Malak, die angesichts ihrer Artes vermutlich vom Element "Feuer" ist. Sie gehört nicht zu den Malakhim, die aus reiner Energie aus Erdenpulspunkten geboren wurden, sondern nach dem Tod eines Menschen als dessen Wiedergeburt entstanden. Seres ist die Wiedergeburt von Celica Crowe, die zehn Jahre vor der Hauptgeschichte gewaltsam ums Leben kam, als sie in der Scharlachroten Nacht von Dämonen verfolgt wurde und in den Schlund des Schreins der Ruhe stürzte. Sie und ihr noch ungeborenes Kind sind als Malakhim ohne Erinnerung wiedergeboren worden. Die Wiedergeburt Celicas wurde von dem nun verwiteten Arthur in seine Obhut genommen und erhielt den Namen "Seres". Seres wird von Melchior Mayvin dafür genutzt, die Formel von Brunhild zu tragen, dem Ring des Hexers. Diese Formel sollte erst durch Seres' Tod abgeschlossen werden. Mitunter ist sie damit dazu imstande, die Barrieren von Innominat zu zerstören. Seres' Wille ist nicht durch Innominat unterdrückt, aber da sie eine neugeborene Malak ist, stellte sie die Lehren, mit der sie von der Abtei konfrontiert wurde, nicht in Frage, sodass sie keinen Widerstand gegen die Behauptung stellte, dass Malakhim lediglich Werkzeuge seien. Tales of Berseria Prolog Artorius will schließlich seinen Schwager Laphicet Crowe am Schrein der Ruhe opfern, um neben Celicas ungeborenem Kind ein weiteres reines Opfer an Innominat in einer Scharlachroten Nacht bieten zu können. Velvet Crowe versucht ihn aufzuhalten, wird jedoch von Seres am Boden gehalten. Doch sie kann sich befreien, woraufhin Velvet mit Laphicet in den Schlund stürzt und er das Opfer der Erweckung für Innominat ist und Velvet zum Therion wird. Velvet wird wieder auf dem Schlund herausgeschleudert und muss sich einer Reihe Dämonen erwehren, die sich schließlich als die Dorfbewohner Aballs herausstellen. Velvet wird schließlich in Gewahrsam genommen und verliert dabei den Kamm, den Laphicet ihr geschenkt hatte. Als Seres diesen Kamm findet, erlangt sie ihre Erinnerungen an ihr menschliches Leben zurück. Seres trifft nach der Wiedergewinnung ihrer Erinnerungen und vor dem Beginn der Hauptgeschichte auf ihren ebenfalls als Malak wiedergeborenen Sohn. Sie fragt ihn nach seinem Namen, den er ihr gibt: "Malak Nummer Zwei". Seres beharrt darauf, dass dies nicht sein wahrer Name sei, doch Nummer Zwei ist verwundert, als sie seinen wahren Namen verlangt. Seres ist entschlossen, Velvet aus Titania zu befreien, da sie sich sicher ist, dass sie die Kraft hat, Artorius von seinen Plänen abzubringen. Hauptgeschichte Auf der Gefängnisinsel überwältigt Seres die Wachen und dringt bis zu Velvet besonderer Zelle vor, aus der sie sie mit der Kraft von Brunhild befreien kann, indem sie die Barriere Innominats zerstört. Zuvor testet sie sie in einem Kampf, um zu prüfen, ob sie es wert ist, unterrichtet zu werden. thumb|left|300px|Artorius erkennt die Wiedergeburten seiner Frau und seines Sohnes, Seres und Laphicet Velvet gelingt es, eine Revolte der Insassen anzuzetteln, um die Exorzisten von sich abzulenken. Sie und Seres begegnen hierbei sowohl Magilou Mayvin als auch Rokurou Rangetsu. Letzterer wird von beiden bekämpft, ehe er von Velvet erfährt, wo sich sein Schwert befindet, das er sucht. Schließlich begegnen sie auf ihrer Flucht Oscar Dragonia, der die beiden in Begleitung zweier Malakhim bekämpft. Hierbei wird einer der Malaks zu einem Jungdrachen, der Oscar und den anderen Malak angreift und sie damit zunächst kampfunfähig macht. Ehe er jedoch Velvet angreifen kann, springt Seres schützend dazwischen und nimmt einen tödlichen Schlag in Kauf. Sie bittet Velvet darum, sie zu verschlingen, damit sie ihre Kraft erhält. Dieser Bitte kommt Velvet nach und verschlingt Seres, die ihr noch offenbart, dass sie die Tage mit ihr und Arthur genossen hat. Durch Seres' Tod wird die Formel von Brunhild beendet und sie gelangt in Besitz von Velvet. Seres wird gelegentlich von Velvet erwähnt. Als die Helden auf der Suche nach Therions sind, begeben sie sich nach Ostgand. Auf dem Weg nach Taliesin führt Velvet ein Gespräch mit Seres in ihrem Inneren, während sie einen Apfel in ihrer Hand hält. Seres erkundigt sich, ob ihr Geschmackssinn ihr geblieben ist. Velvet erklärt, dass sie lediglich in ihren Träumen schmecken kann. Seres wundert sich, dass dieses Gespräch also nur ein Traum sei, woraufhin Velvet entgegnet, dass es nichts anderes sein kann, weil sie Seres verschlungen hat. Seres bestätigt dies und meint, dass sie es nicht vergessen sollte, woraufhin Velvet sich wütend an sie wendet, den Apfel in ihrer Hand zerschmettert und zu wissen verlangt, wie sie den Geschmack ihres Blutes vergessen soll. Hierbei endet das Gespräch und Velvet kehrt in die Realität zurück. Nachdem die Helden von der Hexeninsel vor Innominat fliehen konnten, erscheint Seres in Velvet, wo ihre Seelen miteinander sprechen. Seres trägt hierbei keine Maske mehr. Dies geschieht am Cadnixhafen im Gasthaus, wo die Helden sich zum Schlafen einfinden. Inmitten der Weißheit sitzen Velvet und Seres sich gegenüber an einem Tisch. Velvet erkundigt sich bei ihr, ob sie sie als Schwester betrachten soll, nachdem sie über eine Erinnerung aus einem Erdgeschichtsstein endgültig bestätigt bekommen hatte, dass Seres ihre wiedergeborene Schwester Celica ist. Dies lehnt Seres ab und meint, dass sie eine Malak namens Seres sei, die lediglich die Erinnerungen Celicas geerbt hatte. Velvet fragt sich, ob sie dies nicht zur selben Person macht, woraufhin Seres sich wundert, was die Identität einer Person ausmacht. Obwohl sie Celicas Körper und ihre Erinnerungen besitzt, hat sich ihre Seele verändert. Velvet sieht dies ein, während Seres meint, dass sie nicht das Recht hätte, ihre Schwester genannt zu werden, weil sie Artorius' Befehlen gefolgt war, ohne sie zu hinterfragen, und ihr eigenes Fleisch und Blut dafür geopfert hatte. Daraufhin entgegnet Velvet, dass auch sie nicht das Recht hätte, Seres zu verurteilen, denn sie hatte sie gnadenlos verschlungen. Seres beruhigt sie, dass sie von ihr verschlungen werden wollte, denn sie wollte, dass sie ihre Kraft besitzt, egal, was es sie kosten würden. Nachdem sie kurz nach der Offenbarung Celicas Erinnerungen zurückerhalten hatte, wurde ihr bewusst, was genau sie getan hatte. Zu diesem Zeitpunkt sitzt Velvet nicht mehr Seres gegenüber, sondern Celica, die Arthur erwähnt, der für sie gütig und großzügig war, und als sie seine Verwandlung zum grausamen Artorius erwähnt, wird sie wieder zu Seres. Auf Velvets Frage, wieso Celicas Erinnerungen zurückgekehrt waren, hat sie keine Antwort, sondern hatte nur erfahren, dass Malakhim in seltenen Fällen die Erinnerungen aus ihrem früheren Leben zurückerhalten können. Als sie meinte, dass dies vielleicht ihre Strafe für den Schmerz sei, den sie allen zugefügt hatte, erscheint erneut Celica. Sie gesteht, dass sie Artorius nicht vergeben kann, je stärker sie ihre Liebe für Arthur spürt. Schließlich erscheint wieder Seres, als sie sagt, dass ihr Hass mittlerweile so tief geworden war, dass sie nicht mehr Celica sein kann. Als Seres ist sie nicht mehr dazu imstande, den Arthur zurückzuholen, den sie geliebt hatte, und ihr fehlt die Kraft, um Artorius zu bezwingen, weshalb sie sich an Velvet gewandt hatte, die als Therion dazu imstande ist. Velvet versichert ihr, den Hirten zu bezwingen, und Seres bittet sie um Vergebung, dass sie all ihren Hass und ihre Entschlossenheit auf sie abgewälzt hatte, und erscheint ihr hierbei wieder als Celica. Velvet lehnt diese Entschuldigung ab, denn sie ist froh, Celica und Seres kennengelernt zu haben, und dass sie Laphicets, Celicas und Arthurs Schwester sein durfte. Sie sagt, dass sie glücklich war, woraufhin Celicas Erscheinung schließlich langsam verschwindet. Persönlichkeit Durch die Unterdrückung von Innominat konnte Seres nach ihrer Geburt als Malak keine Gefühle empfinden. Sie "vertraute" Artorius blind und stellte seine Absichten nie in Frage. Nachdem Seres jedoch ihre Erinnerungen an ihr Leben als Celica erhalten hatte, war sie so schockiert über die Taten von Artorius, dass sie sich gegen ihn gestellt hatte. Seres offenbart sich als sehr kühle und besonnene Persönlichkeit, ist aber wild entschlossen und gibt ihr eigenes Leben, um Velvet zu beschützen, damit sie ihr Ziel, Artorius aufzuhalten, beenden kann. Kampfstil Seres ist eine Malak vermutlich des Elements Feuer, da sie vorrangig Malak-Artes des Elements Feuer anwendet. Als Waffen nutzt sie Amulette, um ihre Magie zu kanalisieren und besser kontrollieren zu können. Zudem beherrscht sie heilende Artes, die sie nur auf ihre Verbündete wirkt. Wissenswertes *In Tales of Zestiria the X kann Seres mit ihrer Maske sehr weit sehen. *Sie und Lailah, ein Seraph aus Tales of Zestiria, teilen sich denselben Kampfstil. Der einzige Unterschied besteht darin, dass Lailah das Arte Erste Hilfe nicht erlernen kann und Seres eine ganze Reihe von Lailahs Artes-Set nicht erlernt. Ansonsten haben beide identische Artes und diesselbe Ausführung derer. Außerdem verwendet Lailah, im Gegensatz zu Seres mit ihren Amuletten, Papierkarten als Waffen. Zudem weisen Seres' und Lailahs Siegesposen Ähnlichkeit auf. Hinweise Charakterliste en:Seres Kategorie:Figuren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Nebenfiguren aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Bossgegner aus Tales of Berseria Kategorie:Seres